Revenge
by RedtoBlackShade
Summary: Ginger is an arrancar, but when she falls prey to Aizen's traps set for her and those close to her, can she get the revenge that she has benn looking for?   a slightly better summary that is was... but it still sucks...
1. Prolouge

_AN: I dont own Bleach, just the random stuff that comes into my brain and onto the document XD JK, but really, I hope you like it! It's my first fanfic._

* * *

><p>"Stop it!" Cried a young girl being restrained by a larger man. He and several others ignored her and continued to watch the fight. The young girl continued to struggle against the man that held her back. The man tightened his grip on the girl's arms and held her in place. The fight kept on, the girl kept fighting to get out of the larger man's grip. The fight finally ended after several more hours. The girl fought even harder to get out of the man's grip.<p>

"Aaroniero, let her go. She can't do anything now." Said one of the men turning around to return to the large palace behind them.

The girl shot forward towards a man lying on the ground as soon as Aaroniero let go of her arms. The girl slid to a stop, sliding in the sand a little. She knelt down and carefully lifted to man's head off the ground. One of the people returning to the palace turned back and saw that the girl had lifted to upper half of the injured man and placed him, so he was leaning heavily on her. She had her head bent like she was listening to something.

The girl was glad that the others had left and could not see her tears as she silently cried. The man was starting to dissolve in the fashion that all dead hollows faded away. She had seen it many times before with the smaller hollows that she had killed, but she could not help but cry this time. The last pieces had disappeared and the girl was left alone, crying even harder into the silent Hueco Mundo landscape.

* * *

><p>I hope you like the odd intro of mine, yea I like to be vauge with my intros and sometimes the whole story ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**_Okay... so this is chapter one and I'm not too sure about how it will work out soe if youwill let me kow i will try to edit the next chapterso it is better... one more thing, please read the AN below and letn me know what you think! ^.^_**

* * *

><p><em>Six years… How can it have been that long? It feels like an eternity.<em> Thought the arrancar walking through the door of her room. Closing the door behind her and resting the head on the door, she closes her eyes. Flashes of the events six years ago appear in her mind. It re opened a wound that she thought was closed. There was a knock at the door. She opened her eyes and opened the door.

"What do you want?... Usagi?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you knock? What did you want? I will not play this game today." Usagi looked at the arrancar girl who was staring at her with a murderous look in her eye.

"It's nothing. I was just told to give you this." Usagi said handing her an envelope.

"What is it?"

"Look inside and find out." Usagi said walking away. "By the way," She said turning around, "Happy birthday, Ginger." She looked at Usagi for a moment.

"Don't call me that." She said closing the door. Ginger looked at the envelope. Turning it over in her hands. Ginger grabbed the small dagger that was concealed at her waist. She cut the top of the envelope off and opened the letter inside.

_Come to the counsel room at 8:00. There will be a meeting regarding the open Espada rank._

"A meeting to determine the new Espada? What could he be planning?" Ginger wondered out loud. She looked at a small wall clock. Five o'clock. There was still three hours until the meeting. Ginger walked to the wardrobe in the far corner of the room. Opening the doors, she looks at the contents of the wardrobe.

"It doesn't seem like that long, sensei I will make you proud to call me your student." Ginger closes the doors and turns back towards the door. Taking a step towards the door, she grabs a full sized sword next to the wardrobe and exits the solitary room to the hallway. Ginger walked quietly, she didn't want anyone to see or hear her.

"Hey were ya goin' Ging?" _Damn it! Too late._ Ginger thought to herself as Tristian stepped around the corner.

"Do you wait outside of my door for me to come out Tristian?" Ginger asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Does it matter? Honestly you should feel thankful that someone like me waits for you." He said with a smirk.

"Thankful? Really, I would think that you would be following Usagi around like a lost puppy. Just like everyone else." Ginger said closing her eyes.

"Usagi? What make you think that I would want to go out with a depressed emo? I prefer girls that are outgoing and don't care to get in trouble."

"Then there are about fifty other girls just like that, who are dying to go out with you. Besides, I prefer guys who would actually look past what is on the surface and look at what is underneath. And you are not like that Tristian." Ginger said walking past the stunned arrancar.

"Ginger, you shouldn't be so cold to everyone. If you keep it up, you will end up like you sensei…" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence Ginger had slammed him against the wall.

"You don't know a thing about my sensei! Don't act like you do. I you ever saw a word about my sensei again," She punched the wall and her fist went through the wall up to about the middle of her arm, "and you will regret it." She dropped Tristian and when back to what she had been aiming to do. She walked away with the sound of him coughing in the background.

"So, I was told that you tried to kill Tristian today." Said Usagi walking up to Ginger.

"I was going to kill him, I would have. He's nothing but a cry baby. Wait, who said I tried to kill him?" Ginger asked.

"He is, said you attacked him and tried to rip his head off."

"He is such a liar. He started to back talk about my sensei so I pinned him the wall and punched through the concrete. I told him if he did it again that it wouldn't end well." Ginger said going back to her training.

"Well he tells it differently."

"Well I think you should know that he thinks that you are nothing but a depressing emo kid who isn't worth following like the others do."

"What?"

"Yea, he doesn't think of you as anything but a bit of nothing to be discarded."

"I'm going to kill him. Or I might be able to get my sensei to kill him for me…" Usagi said starting to walk away.

"On your left Ginger." She said with her back turned.

"I don't need your help." Ginger said drop kicking the flying target. Usagi walked off and finally left Ginger to practice. Two hours of peace was something that was uncommon, but Ginger was glad that she had gotten it.

_Two hours is nice, but I'm going to be late now!_ Ginger thought as she raced to the Counsel room. She just got in with the rest of the group when the door shut. _Close call… -.-'_Ginger though as she stood around waiting for the selection to begin. Some arrancars appeared after the door was closed. No one was happy about that.

"Well Now that the stragglers have been rounded up, we need to decide on who will take the position of the sixth Espada. Is there anyone who all of you think should take that position?" Aizen asked staring at everyone in the room. There were murmurs, but no one wanted to step up and elect someone for the position.

"Sir," Someone said stepping forward, "I think that the former Espada's student should take his place." The arrancar who had spoken up was pale and was now watched by all of the other arrancars around him.

"I see who is the student that you are talking about exactly? Are they in this room?" Ginger hesitated she did not want to be brought into this situation. Aizen stepped off the throne he had been on and approached the young arrancar.

"If they are here wouldn't they have spoken up?" He asked in a threatening tone of voice. He drew his sword.

"If they are as good as you think, then they will stop my sword." He said in a more menacing voice. He swung the sword up. There was a clod clashing sound as his sword made contact with Ginger's sword.

"If you were as high and mighty as you claim, you wouldn't attack one of your own solders." Ginger said without looking Aizen in the eye. She stood with her sword almost against her shoulder from the weight of his sword and spiritual pressure. She had a look of tiredness in her eyes. It had not taken but three seconds for her to get over to the arrancar and draw her sword.

"So, you are the former Espada's student are you? Well, he didn't give you any break on training did he? You are certainly fast, but are you strong enough? Let's find out." He said bearing down even more on the sword. Ginger strained to keep her ground and not to show any sign of fatigue. She moved her sword and threw his sword away and took a swing at Aizen grazing his shoulder.

"I will not be subjected to such ridiculous games." Ginger said looking down and sheathing her sword. Aizen looked at his shoulder which was rapidly healing. _She drew blood… She is stronger that she looks. Perhaps she is something more than just an arrancar… _Aizen thought studying the blood on his arm.

"Games…? I would say that you passed the test." Aizen said standing up to look at her. Ginger stood in shock the expression barely showing though her face. Aizen snapped his fingers and Espada appeared on either side of Ginger.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading this much so far... I'm not too sure about how its going but if you would let me know i would appriciate it! ^.^<em>**

**_(Oh, one more thing, I am acctuallt debating on having random polls about things that may happen and the people clostes to it will possibly get a special guest roll in my fan fic. Let me know what you think and I may do that! ^.^) But seriously, THANKY YOU FOR READING!_**


End file.
